Stormbards
The Stormbards are a Holy Order created by Ashalla. They are skilled musicians dedicated to Ashalla (often under her other name, Delphina) who have the power to control squalls. Titles Squall Whisperers - This title was granted directly by Ashalla. All Stormbards have the skills needed to understand and empathise with squalls, which is an essential prerequisite to being able to successfully control them. They have learned how to use music to influence squalls to do what they want.Hujaya becomes the first Stormbard - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4910442 Minstrels - Acquired with Prestige. Stormbards are adept musicians and storytellers, often blending the two arts together to give captivating performances and tell compelling stories.Pallamino meets the Stormbards - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4946035 Wind Blades - Acquired with Prestige. Squalls are a powerful and dangerous force. It takes skill to control squalls in the intense, precise and demanding manner that combat requires. The Stormbards have trained in using squalls both offensively and defensively, and know how to push their limits without breaking them.Pyouroff and the Hyummin prepare for battle against the reaper spawn and an Ihokhur. Wind Blades title acquired - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/5047925 Creed The Stormbards were given their core mission statement by Ashalla. "Teach others as Ippino taught you. Show all my strength through you. And create beauty everywhere you go." The oath used to induct new apprentices before they are taught how to speak with squalls is based on this mission statement, and was composed by Hujaya. "I promise to always worship Delphina, who gives me my strength. I promise to use my power and skills to show Delphina's strength, and to create beauty wherever I go. I promise to teach others as I was taught."Hujaya seeks out a squall for the first time, shows off to her village, and gets some apprentices - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4914418 Notable Members * Hujaya, selka singer and lyre-player from Hyummin, the first Stormbard. A charismatic and faithful woman. Born 18 PH (Post Heist). * Pyouroff, selka percussionist from Hyummin, one of Hujaya's first three apprentices. A wry and wisened old man. Born 7 BH (Before Heist). * Kaleo, selka baritone singer from Hyummin, one of Hujaya's first three apprentices. A handsome and confident man. Born 17 PH. * Sulingu, selka flautist and dancer from Hyummin, one of Hujaya's first three apprentices. An agile girl who's a little shy. Born 29 PH. * Pallamino the Third, selka flautist from the Ubbo tribe. A cunning man who's a bit lazy. Born 20 PH. * Yup, selka from Hyummin, Pyouroff's foremost apprentice, player of the musical bow. Born 39 PH. History The first Stormbard was Hujaya, a young selka woman who is a talented singer and lyre player, and who was a student of Ippino. One stormy day she was singing by the beach where Ippino had met Delphina when she was visited by the goddess and two squalls. Delphina praised her for her talent and devotion, gave her the gift of being able to 'speak' to squalls through music, and appointed her as the first Stormbard. It was at this meeting that the Stormbards were given their core mission statement. That same day, when challenged by a member of her village, Hujaya sought out a squall to demonstrate her skills. In this expedition, we see some of the challenges in using the power - it requires finding a squall, and care must be taken to ensure the squall remains under the musician's control. Her demonstration was a success, impressing the village, and word of her incredible talents spread. At this time, Hujaya took on three apprentices, Pyouroff, Kaleo and Sulingu. She also composed an oath to be spoken by new Stormbards. Later, after they had become fully fledged Stormbards, they came across Pallamino the Third, who was also a travelling musician of considerable talent and worshipper of Ashalla. The Stormbards showed him some skills, and provisionally accepted him into their troupe. After some time together, writing songs, playing music, sharing stories, teaching people, and bonding, Pallamino was formally inducted into the Stormbards.The Stormbards and Pallamino spend time together, and Pallamino becomes a Stormbard - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4971005 Some restructuring occurred over the next decade. After learning from the others for a couple years, Pallamino parted amicably and set out independently. Pyouroff settled in the Hyummin tribe and took up some apprentices. Hujaya, Kaleo and Sulingu continued to travel together, mostly in the region between the Ubbo and the Hyummin. In this time the Stormbards told stories and songs of the dangers of war in peaceful protest against the Hyummin's aggressive expansionism.Stormbards fast-forwards a decade. Hujaya and co. get the Lightning Lyre and deal with a Mar plague - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4983930 In particular, Pyouroff made numerous performances to the Hyummin and Grottu tribes to dissuade the people from warfare, much to the chagrin of Kirrethi head of the Korsachi family.Pyouroff spreads propaganda in the Hyummin. Ashalla warns Pyouroff of danger approaching - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4998462 Then Desolation struck. Hujaya, Kaleo and Sulingu discovered a forest which had been afflicted by the Mar plague. They could use squalls to keep the Mar motes at bay. They came across a nearby tribe (whose chieftain's son is named Lilut, who became the chief shortly afterwards), and discovered that many of the selka had been afflicted by the Mar plague. The Stormbards could keep the Mar motes away from that tribe, but little more. In despair, Hujaya cried out to Delphina, who answered her prayer by transforming her lyre into the Lightning Lyre. Hujaya and Sulingu used this artifact to command hundreds of squalls to clear the Mar motes out of a vast region. They continued this protection for a couple of days, in which time the dead were buried and a second tribe's worth of people arrived, bringing news that the threat of the Mar plague had subsided. With no food where they were, the selka moved to unmarred lands. The Stormbards hunted a herd of wild boars to provide food for the many hungry selka, gaining deep gratitude from Lilut and his tribe.Stormbards continue protecting Lilut's tribe from the aftermath of the Mar plague - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/5006716 Meanwhile, Delphina spoke to Pyouroff and showed him the horde of reaper spawn and an Ihokhur which were coming to attack the Hyummin tribe. Pyouroff was terrified, but Delphina assured him that she would not let him face trials he could not overcome, and that since his strength came from her he had nothing to fear. Pyouroff informed the Hyummin council of the coming danger and they resolved to act. Pyouroff trained his apprentices in how to use squalls for combat and they reluctantly joined forces with Kirrethi and his soldiers so they could fight off the coming threat. Compositions See Hujaya: Compositions for songs created by Hujaya. Hoshaf the Accursed This frightening tale was composed by Pyouroff and tells the story of Hoshaf, the first chieftain of the Grottu tribe. This song warns of the dangers of greed and taking what you want by force. Listen to history's tale, About Hoshaf the accursed. Selka mourn and cry and wail, For this chieftain was the worst. His fall began with desire. The girl he loved loved his friend. Since this friend drew Hoshaf's ire, Hoshaf struck and brought his end! Hoshaf Thumfaten did find, In this scene of death and grief. Twisted was Thumfaten's mind, He planned to make Hoshaf chief. Violence cemented their claim, Their allies fought their own clan. Spreading lies in Kirron's name, Here the Dawn of Blood began. Hoshaf was a chief so cruel, His own people he enslaved, No one dared defy his rule, Hoshaf took all that he craved. One day Kirron's own bloodkin, Found Hoshaf on the coastline. He encouraged Hoshaf's sin, And gifted weapons divine. This power Hoshaf did flout. All tribes would obey his will. When Thumfaten voiced his doubt, Thumfaten Hoshaf did kill. Hoshaf wanted his friend's wife, To seize her and kill her young. As she fled she lost her life, But Yupilgo saved her son. Hoshaf, bloodthirsty, enraged, Formed up a villainous horde. A war on selka was waged. Many died to this dread lord. Hoshaf marched to the Hyummin, Nothing would stop Hoshaf's want. With weapons of the bloodkin, Hoshaf's power he did flaunt. Yet this fight was his demise. He thought he could never fail. Then came Ippino the Wise, Whose fire made the horde turn tail. The violent will never know, When the roles will be reversed. Hear the message of this show: Don't be Hoshaf the accursed. References Category:Holy Orders